


Gifted Wings

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, angel!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Give a feather, get a feather, but only to and from the one you love.





	Gifted Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy I sure do want to die (or just sleep for 80 yrs). Long story short: College id a bitch, homework is a bitch, time management is a bitch, and writing is a bitch. If I hadn't started this yesterday I would have broken my posting streak today, which would have lowkey (HIGHKEY) made me sad. 
> 
> Anyway, inspo songs are:
> 
> The Song Of Times by ???  
> (https://youtu.be/nmExqfKa1Uc)
> 
> Stable Song by Death Cab For Cutie  
> (https://youtu.be/U_9toZqXJqs)

I am the messenger, you are the musician.

 

 Your favorite is the lyre, as is mine. The way you play, fingers softly caressing the strings, brow scrunching as you lose yourself in the tune, it captured me. The way your wings seem to shine brighter, the way your face lights up when you get a stroke of inspiration, it brought me to you.

 Your favorite instrument is me, you play me like a harp. Oh how your hands glide across my skin, how your face lights up when you stroke me just right, eliciting a symphony of sounds, music to your ears. I love the way you don a mischievous grin, only encouraged by the tune you make me sing, the one I’ll only sing for you.

 

I am the messenger, you are my lover.

 

 You love my wings, love preening them until they glow. I love you, love wrapping you up in my wings the moment you finish, bringing you forward to show my gratitude in the form of a kiss. We hide for hours, not bothering with the outside world until called to, happy to simply be with the other. If possible, we would never leave, we would be content to lie next to the other, close together. Only that, we would ask for nothing more.

 I love your wings, I could sit and stare at them all day were I able to. They’re dull, you say, strange-looking. I see nothing of the sort. I see glorious white wings, shining every color of the rainbow. You, you are the reason father created the precious stone so many love, why opal is so valued. Your wings, they’re a part of you, making them just as beautiful as their owner.

 

 We love each other’s wings, which is why we exchange feathers. Only mates, only humans exchange gifts with their lovers. Only those who are more than lovers exchange such an intimate gift, but we ignore that as you quickly make yourself a pendant, two feathers hanging around your neck. The intricate beads that accompany them only serve to make them glow, to make you glow. Your feathers, those I attach to my helm. The messenger has wings everywhere but his helm, yet now, he has something better. He has something to hold onto, as does his lover.

 

 I am the messenger, you are the one I love.

 

 It didn’t take long to fall deeply in love, not long at all. Our confessions were timid, almost scared, both terrified it would not be reciprocated. Both terrified of ruining it all, both knowing they could no longer live without each other even if they tried.

 

 We, as a kind, should not know love, were never meant to know love. Angels, we were meant to fight, be soldiers, be messengers and musicians. But somewhere in there, we captured each other and were unable to let go. Somewhere along the line, we fell for each other harder than any other, but not a single other person knew. Nobody could, for we’d be cast out as abominations, anomalies.

 

 But you? For you, love, I’d fall from the heavens just to spend a minute together. For you, I’d drop it all, give everything up for you.

 

 I am the messenger, and you are falling.

 

 You always were one to sacrifice yourself. You always were the type that would jump in front of me as the Father went to slap me out of heaven, not caring whether or not I lived.

 

 There was no time to think before diving off the edge after you, cursing heaven in its entirety as I did. My wings, they burned. One by one, they went up in flames. One by one, I reached back to pluck out the longest feathers, your favorites. You would not lose everything, I would never let that happen.

 

 I have fallen, and so have you.

 

 The world is a large place, too large for two fallen angels to find each other. But while the Father is cruel, he is kind in his own ways. Kind enough to let us fall close together, close enough that I may drag my broken body to the lakeside, to lie next to you.

 

 ‘I’m sorry.’ I whisper.

 

‘For you, I would do it again in a heartbeat.’

 

 Neither of us are sure how many you have left.

 

 ‘You deserved better.’

 

‘How could I deserve better when you are the best there is?’

 

 Pressed up next to each other, we both pretend there isn’t blood pooling around you, that you hit one too many objects on your way down, too many to exit unbroken.

 

 ‘I saved you your favorites.’ I show you the feathers, and your face? Awe and happiness, pain and tears all illuminated under the moonlight.

 

‘I saved you mine as well.’

 

 Your body gets cooler with each passing second, voice weaker, heart slower.

 

 ‘Don’t go.’

 

‘I love you, Gabriel. Now and forever.’

 

 ‘Now and forever, Sammy.’

 

 The music, my music, has gone. No more is the drumming, the steady pounding of a heart that loves like no other. Gone are the light notes of laughter, filling the air.

 

 Two fallen angels have changed nothing. The night will go on, thinking nothing of a silent angel curled up against the body of his dead mate. The moon will still mockingly shine, the stars still look down upon the two, one clutching two opalescent feathers like a lifeline.

  
 I was the messenger, and you were the musician.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fluffy idea. IDEA. Not a fic yet, but an idea. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to go without killing anyone. Maybe. The suspense is killing me! Kinda like I killed Sam buuuuut that's beside the point!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
